Business or Pleasure?
by LadyIfe
Summary: Daniel Hardman finds another way to remove Jessica Pearson as managing partner. *Full Summary inside*
1. It Starts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from 'Suits', the world, names, characters, everything belongs to its creator and I'm sure the USA Network, in some sense. I do own my character and what is clearly from the craziness of my mind, this plot! Enjoy!

**Summary: **The partners are becoming unsure of Jessica, while she proves to handle herself and the firm well, her choices as of late are, questionable. Daniel, in attempt to re-gain the firm, takes it upon himself to hire an extra assistant for her. A ditzy, clueless, fresh from the internationals assistant. In a way that proves to the partners, Jessica is unfit to run the firm, regardless of the vote. At least, that's how it starts. However, somehow, someway this will back fire on Hardman. First impressions aren't everything.

* * *

The alarm went off at five in the morning. She got up from her bed, on it three balls of fur surrounded her. One small, one large, and one just really fat. Her massive head of dark curls looked like she had just been in a hurricane. Getting up from the bed, she walked towards the bathroom to prepare for the day. Living in a loft, this was her home for the pass few years. It was on the fourth floor and she lived in Brooklyn with her cats in the one bedroom loft. Her place decorated with framed work, desks pile with papers, books, and various pens, pencils and markers. White walls and hardwood floors. Except for th bedroom and living room; beige carpet. Furniture that as modern and had colors of cream, teal, and a medium brown. She was close to the L train, a bunch of stores and galleries. She loved the galleries, it was always a new experience for her everytime she went to one. Fixing her self up, she threw on some clothes, fed her cats, ate a small breakfast. She was ready, yesterday she missed the guy about some job but today she figured she give it a shot. Grabbing the paper with the information on it, the opening has been up for a couple days, it was simple and didn't need much information on herself. She head out the door. But first, she needed to run a few errands before heading towards the city.

...

Early morning and he already was tired. Interviewing potential assistants, the right one, hard. He yawned and removed the slight wrinkles from his pressed shirt by simply straighten the sleeves. Adjusted his tie and tossed the qualifying resumes away, by accident of course. It was never his fault; the papers must have been mixed up with some files and were accidently shredded. Mistakes happen. Walking pass his office, the proud and stunning woman. Long ebony hair and a perfect caramel like skin tone. She didn't bother looking at him, he didn't care. Daniel Hardman was sick and tired of working beneath her. Sure, he has been a good sport but he needed to take back this firm.

It was a silly little plan, his mind wander to how he could show the partners of Jessica Pearson's her lack of judgment, her poor choices and the consequences she seems to refuse to face. How? Hire someone for her, without her knowing. Do the work, as if she done it and voila. But that was a little beneath, just a little. Daniel thought more about it though, if that were to happen. Then the leadership vote would work to his favor greatly, he already had one person that kissed up to him. That Louis Litt. Twit it more like it. He thought it about more and more, until it sounded like a grand idea. Nevertheless, there was no way he could hire someone to replace Donna, no that would not work over to well. Then one day it hit him, as he was enjoying his lunch at a small cafe, he noticed a well-dressed woman, on the phone asking what they wanted to be picked up after getting their lunch. Daniel grinned, of course.

So began the process, sending out ads about a managing partner in need of a personal assistant. He skimmed on the details. Even made having a degree not a requirement. Train as you go along. He smiled at his deceitful work. Yes, if the ever so big Pearson could not hire a decent personal assistant, why should she continue to run the firm? In addition, it may bring questions about Harvey's position.

It worked the idea work but maybe not as he thought. Too many well skilled and qualifying people came to see him during his lunch times away from the office, so no one would question him, many had experience, many had degrees, and many were smart. No, this isn't what he meant. Daniel sat at his desk. What to do?

A tap came on his door. He looked up; his dark eyes caught sight of a light but dark skin tone woman looking to be in her early twenties. Wearing a low-cut dark pink dress. A denim half-jacket with a bunch of rhinestones, a large black purse, and many, many bracelets on her wrists. She wore boots that were heeled but tattered and well worn. Long curly, dark brown hair in a messy ponytail and piercing in her ears and on her left eyebrow. He waved her in, and she happily came in.

"Can I help you?" Daniel asked. Gesturing to her to sit.

"Are you still hiring work?" Her voice thick with what sounded like an Italian accent. She then explained she was at the place the paper said to meet, but he wasn't there. She asked around and a few people directed her to this place, the cafe workers knowing him by name.

"I don't usually interview any one at this time, but I'll let it slide," the girl giggled as she sat down. "You are?" Raising his brows at her appearance.

"Yvonne Cimo, I saw paper and came." She smiled her red-color lips.

Tempting he held out his hand to shake her hand, but the woman stayed seated, clearing his throat, Daniel set his hand down. "Do you have a resume?" Blinking her eyes, she then pulled her large purse on to her lap and pulled out a slightly crumpled paper. Handing it to him with a smile. He read over the resume, and then looked at her. "There's barely anything here."

"Oh si, I know. It just, if I am accepted. You fill out the paper." She nodded, Daniel just looked her nearly speechless.

"What is this, Mad Libs?" He asked in a very joking and rhetorical matter.

Yvonne seemed confused. "So...do I work?"

Setting the 'resume' on his desk, he rocked his office chair, "Tell me about yourself, your school, skills, you."

Yvonne played with her curly hair, before opening her mouth. "I am twenty-nine, from a village in Sicily, but my mother French and Moroccan. I came here a few years ago. I have done school and..." she paused for a second, "oh yes, I am a U.S Citizen."

Daniel nodded, "how long?"

"How long, what?"

"Have you been an American Citizen?"

Looking at the clock and then throwing on what look like her 'thinking' face, Yvonne said, "as of now, almost a day."

This was too good to be true, it really was. Daniel tried to keep the laughter to himself. "W-wow. Interesting." Speaking under his breathe. "Are you good with your hands?" He picked up his cup of coffee and began to drink from it.

"Yes, yes, I give great hand jobs." Daniel choked and nearly spitted out his dark coffee. "I'll show." Yvonne got up from her seat and sat her purse down. Walking over to Daniel Hardman.

He repeatedly told her to sit down, it wasn't needed. Especially with the window walls. However, she kept insisting, the girl put her hands on him. Daniel felt like his heart stopped. Yvonne was massaging his shoulders. It was quite good, at that moment though Harvey walked pass the scene. Surprised, very surprised. "Oh...you meant...massage..." His face red, quickly he took the handkerchief from his pocket drying his sweat filled face off. Asking Yvonne to sit down. She did so. The office went quiet, as the two sat there. This is had no skills in the corporate world, she did not understand some simple English terms, and she was-Daniel looked at her. No longer was Yvonne focus on him, she was off in her own mind. He could tell, that dazed out look. Lips slightly parted. He shook his head. "Miss. Cimo, is it?" Yvonne snapped back to reality, Daniel repeated what he said and she nodded 'yes'. "I'm not sure what to say I mean," He glanced at the wrinkled paper. "You have some qualifying skills," oh did it hurt to hold in his reflex to laugh, "and you seem intelligent, enough and...And..."

Holding up her hands, she added, "I give great hand jobs."

Daniel nodded, covering his chuckles with his hand, "and great...yes." He looked out the window at the many other buildings in the city. "I'm in a good mood, Miss. Cimo. Welcome." He turned back to her.

Glancing her eyes around, she leaned in, "What did I do?"

"Nothing. You're hired...you can work here."

Oh, did she light up in the face. Her more noticeable dark blue-ish, somewhat black, eyes widen and she went over to Daniel. Instead of the professional handshake, she scared the man with a hug, a bear hug. "Grazzii, Grazzii, Grazzii!"

"OK...well, let's go fill out the paper work and I'll introduce you to the person you'll be working for." He carefully got her off him.

"Is not you?"

Daniel had a smirk on his face. After asking a few more questions, he took her on a quick tour of the firm. Explaining the basics for now also explaining at the moment that she would be a temporary assisitant, meaning Yvonne would be replacing the normal assistants who were either off early, recently fired, or anything in between. She had asked why, Hardman explained and her initial look seemed displeasing. She expected it to be work that was simple but considering the work they did they needed the best minds. Yvonne quickly mentioned she took a semester at Harvard, it surprised Daniel but when he asked what happened, she only mentioned things got in the way, so she left.

* * *

Jessica walked to her office, her wonderful huge office, after that whole ordeal and Harvey in up settling instead of going to trial. She needed a little break. Sitting down at her desk. Relaxation took over, but not for long. Light knocks on the glass door. She sighed; looking it was Daniel with young woman with him. Curiously raising an eyebrow at this, she allowed them in. "What's the meaning of this?"

Yvonne eagerly waltz over to Jessica, "Grazzii, it is pleasure to assist you."

Sitting up in her chair, she glanced at Daniel. "What?"

"You seemed a little, stress, so I took it upon myself to get you a little help." He gestured to Yvonne. One look and you could tell Jessica had no intentions of keeping her, but Daniel spoke before she could. "It's already in the works. No need to thank me, Miss. Cimo is excellent help."

Yvonne nodded, and then held her hands up for Jessica, "hand job." Smiling from ear to ear.

This was a lot to take in, especially at Yvonne's words. Daniel then excused himself from the room, suggesting the two get acquainted. Jessica stormed after him, Yvonne followed. She demanded an explanation for this and even said he could not do this. Hardman kept insisting it was all for the greater good, even he threw in if she didn't want a personal assistant then to give her Donna's job. Jessica would not have it. Before she could tell the girl to go, Daniel spoke to Yvonne and expressed with great, but false, joy that Jessica over came so much to get such a high position for someone like her. Jessica gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. He kept speaking; Yvonne smiled and looked up to Jessica.

"I could be like you?" Yvonne asked her. She was unsure what to say to her. Jessica, mouth agape looked back at Daniel then at Yvonne. "I swear I won't let you down."

Quickly, she sat Yvonne at the empty desk, told her to wait while she spoke with Daniel privately. As the two went into the office, closing the door. The simple-minded woman looked around at the firm. Many people working, walking with folders, wearing classy clothing. She then looked at herself, frowning; she had just thrown on what she wore the day before, not really thinking about what to dress correctly. _No matter, I'll have money to buy nicer clothes. _

Harvey spotted the girl as he was heading into his office, going over to her; Yvonne was looking in the desk's drawers. "What are you doing there?" He asked very hostile towards her.

"I..I was looking. Did I do something wrong?" Yvonne asked. Harvey nearly had a difficult time understanding her accent, standing up Yvonne smiled. "I work here. I just got job." She happily clapped her hands.

Looking away from her, Harvey saw Jessica and Daniel speaking to each other, Jessica clearly upset and Daniel calm and collect. His light eyes glared at the woman, "not for long." Speaking coldly then heading over to where Jessica was.

Yvonne frowned, and then plopped in the chair. It rolled over a few inches before stopping. Wondering what he meant. Instead of stay there to find out if she had a job or not, the woman simply got up from the empty desk and headed towards the elevator. Yvonne was lost in her own world until she crashed into someone on her way to the lift. "excuse me. So sorry." She saw the books and papers, she knocked down and quickly went to pick them up. Even when the person tried to stop her, she insisted. With the items in hand, she stood up from her kneeling position and looked into the eyes of the one she bumped into. "I, I didn't mean..." Yvonne cleared her throat. "Sorry."

He shook it off, "yeah, well, thanks I guess." Then proceeded to walk away.

Twirling one of her curls around her left index finger, she smiled inwardly then headed off to the elevators again. Upon walking to the silver color doors, she looked at the words 'Pearson Hardman' on the wall as she pressed the down button. When the doors opened a voice shouted, "wait." It repeated this word two more times before the Sicilian woman actually looked.

The taller woman apporached her, walking fast but not enough to throw off her elegance. Yvonne stood where she was in front of the elevator doors. She crossed her arms over her chest. Stunningly pulling off her business suit with the colors of white and black. "Yvonne, is it?"

"Yes." She spoke.

Jessica sighed then let her arms fall to the side, "come back tomorrow morning. I'm sure we can find something for you." she said, as if she would almost regret it. But Jessica had a point thrown in her face and it might not hurt to hire ths woman. Might.

"You mean it?" Yvonne glowed, then her dark blue eyes caught a glimpse of the man she bumped into earlier. After a few seconds, she looked back at Jessica. "I swear, you will not regret this!" Clapping her hands, Jessica tilted her head to the side; it already felt like she did.

The woman turned around and went to her office, then she stopped to look back at Yvonne, "wear something more appropriate and bring something for the office." Jessica grinned, a simple task should suffice for now.

Yvonne then frown at what Jessica said. Looking at her own attire and then at the professional fit she wore. The young woman wondered how she could look like she belong. The doors had close a while ago, pressing the button again. The doors opened, stepping on she hoped to make a good impression tomorrow.

...

Now sitting at her desk, catching the entire scene of events as she maneuvered in the background, Rachel pouted her lips. _They couldn't be replacing Donna, no, that-. _Rachel didn't finish that thought, it had to be anything but that. The brunette then thought about the most bizarred scene. She could've sworn the woman was giving Louis the 'eye'. Those ones girls give to cute guys, very cute guys. She was puzzled at this, even when Jessica talked to the girl, Rachel still just couldn't wrap her mind that that had happened. "Maybe...I'm just seeing things." she mumbled, she glanced at the empy desk that was Donna's hoping she would return soon.

* * *

**Authoress Notes: **For the sake of whatever this story is, let's say this might happen, who knows. Sorry if the characters are OOC. It's not intentional. And Yvonne, her story will be explain, but she is a little 'clueless' on words. This would be a little after 'Rewind'...I'm not entirely sure of the time laspe between episodes. Much less in the episode, it seems like some days pass. So, I'm using those gaps. This is following the canon story but also as some AU things in it.

I also took this story down and reposted because, I've had more time to work out Yvonne and the plot. So you are not seeing things, this was up before.


	2. Chapter 2

"You really said that?"

"Yes?"

A hand firmly smacked the teen's head, "haven't I told you not to play jokes like that?" she scolded him.

Yvonne smiled and laughed, "It fine."

"It's, Miss. Cimo. It's"

"It's..." she said corrected, "fine. I should've figured it out."

Sitting in the waiting room, Yvonne talked to a teenage boy named, Shaun, he came and helped his aunt after school. They all walked into her office. Yvonne sat a one of the two chairs in front of a dark elegant desk, while the boy sat on the leather couch. Putting in his headphones and playing on a PSP. The doctor in the white coat sat at her desk. Opening a beige folder and flipping through pages. "It looks as if everything is fine." She nodded in agreement. "Both mentally and psychically. What do you say?" She asked. Yvonne had been seeing her for nearly five years; she came recommended to Yvonne back in Italy.

"Good. Sometime it's a little slow picking up new things," she grinned and looked over at the teen, then back at the doctor. "But it good." the doctor nodded and set the files down and began to write in a notebook, she asked if there was anything else. "Yes, I just got work."

"Oh, excellent. What kind?"

"Assistant."

"You sure?"

Nodding, she smirks, "Yes. It simple work. And close to where I live." She said.

"Good. How's your memory?"

The smirk vanishes, "better. Sometime it hard to remember recent things, but I write it down."

They talked some more, she asked Yvonne about her life at home and the woman would respond if it was fine. Her cats were healthy and safe. The doctor then asked if she had named them yet, to which Yvonne said 'no'. The doctor frowned at this and wrote in her notebook. Nearly an hour had passed, saying their goodbyes; Yvonne was told if anything came back from the tests, she would be notified. Smiling, the woman left the office and into the busy and restless streets of New York City. Deciding to take the train home instead of hailing a cab, which was a damn there impossible task. Yvonne took this time to dig in her jacket pocket, pulling out a mini notebook and opening it. She opened where the bookmark was, on the page were the words 'Pearson Hardman', the names of the people she met, and underneath the time to be there. And a reminder of to wear nice clothes and something for the office.

Stopping at a crosswalk, Yvonne ponders this. It probably meant breakfast, she could recall in coffee shops one person or maybe two, having large orders of caffeine and baked treats. The thing was Yvonne did not have enough money for both clothes and breakfast. She pouted her full lips. Thinking of what to do, she had an idea. First, she would stop by a local clothing store, find something affordable, and then figure the rest out. Her mind pictured the 50th floor; all the men and women looked sharp and professional. She needed to look the part.

"It is going to be a long night." She muttered. Reaching the train, she got on and went to prepare for the first day of work.

* * *

Six-thirty in the morning, she was at the firm. Way too early for everyone else. She was let in by the security, after explaining to them she was new and showing them, what she brought. They let her in and she made her way to the floor. With help, she found the break room. Setting the boxes on the table, Yvonne flicked on the lights. Today, she wore her hair in a braid, after washing it and doing it was wet, she knew once it dried it there would be hell to pay. In a simple, dark blue 3/4 sleeve shirt with a square neckline and a black pencil skirt with a small slit on the right side. Yvonne liked her appearance. She wore flat shoes though, black was the color. A couple of plastic bracelets on her wrists. The extra ear piercings gone and replaced with single pierced studs. She left her brow piercing in, that was recent and she didn't want the holes to close. But the color was black, so it kind of looked like her beauty mark; far away at least. Her purse a little nicer, it was black but small enough to carry a phone, notebook, and snacks.

Opening the first two boxes, she set out a plastic wrap tray of treats. Brioches, ciambelles, and treccines. She found a coffee pot and prepared coffee, and set in the fridge orange juice, which took hours to make considering she didn't know how many people would drink any. Freshly squeezed. Tired, she set the trays in a row but kept the plastic on them to prevent staleness. As the coffee was making itself, she took the specially prepared caffeine drinks and went to the offices of Jessica, Daniel, and the others. Not knowing who she would help, it would not hurt. Next to each drink, she set a treccine. For Jessica, she left a thank you note. Leaving the last office, she went to the break room, unwrap the still hot pastries trays, then went to one of the empty desks, and glanced at the time. Twenty minutes till seven. She sighed and set her pursed down, and then rested her head. She stayed up all night to make these things, boy was she sleepy.

_Just...a little nap..._

The rest of the firm walked in, each of their noses caught scent of coffee and baked goods. A few them wondered what happened and why, some were a little thankful they skipped breakfast to make it to work on time. They went to where the smell was most strong. On the counter were dozens of doughnut looking treats. Covered with sugar and some had raisins. Some were plain and had a note next to them: juice in the refrigerator. The workers dove into the suddenly appearance of breakfast. In addition, they loved each bit of it. Jessica walked in to hear chatting about the room. They saw their boss look at them and they thanked her. She was clearly confused and headed to her office. Entering her office, she wasn't expecting the door to be opened. Her dark eyes caught sight of a bright pink coffee cup and a lavender color napkin. Setting her briefcase on the couch and walking over to her desk, she picked up the folded paper.

"Thank you for the chance to work here. Sincerely, Yvonne." Jessica read aloud, she unfolded the napkin and saw the sugary treat. Walking out her office, she saw Harvey and Mike walk in, Mike went to the break room, where Rachel was.

The senior partner saw his boss look at him, as if he had the answers to her questions. He waltzes over to his office, passing many other offices with those glass walls. Within inches of his door, a light snore filled the air. Turning towards the noise, he noticed a body slumped over Donna's desk. He dislikes the fact of someone in her seat. He sworn he would get her back, and that was that. Straightening his silk blue tie, Harvey took the few steps over and said, "This isn't a daycare." In a very stern voice.

Yvonne jolted straight up, there were loose strands of hair feathering her forehead, "Vogghi'accattar'un capeddu!" She said quickly before drifting back to sleep. Harvey then took the paper he had in his hand and smacked her on the head. "...wha?" She rubbed her eyes before remembering where she was, "Diu...," She looked at Harvey, "I'm so sorry. I got here early and..."She scrunched her eyebrows. "Um..."Harvey looked at Mike who was walking towards them, drink and pastry in hand. Yvonne pulled her mini notebook from her purse out and quickly flipped through the pages. Mike took great notice to it, especially when Harvey turned towards her and she hid the item behind her back.

"You pulled that stunt?" Referring to the food.

"Stunt?" Yvonne said confused, then caught on, "oh...it was no 'stunt'. I thought this is what you did?" She looked over at Mike, "do you like?"

"Amazing, where did you buy these?" Mike took another bite of the ciambelle.

"I..." Yvonne saw the man she ran into yesterday come in and head towards what seem to be his office, "I didn't buy them." He walked in and the door closed. "I made them. Excuse me." She grabbed her purse and started walking towards that way.

After taking a sip of the orange juice, Mike said, "if she keeps bringing these in, I wouldn't mind her."

Harvey glared at Mike, as if he just committed treason, and smacked his ciambelle from his hand and on to the floor before walking into his office. Mike threw his hands up, wondering what he said wrong this time. Still followed Harvey into his office.

"Yvonne." Jessica said as she saw the new girl walk by, the woman took a few steps back and peeked inside. Jessica motioned her to come in fully and shut the door. "I know things started a little, awkward, but you'll have to excuse me. You've came at an inconventiant time."

"What do you want me to do?" Yvonne spoke slowly. "I dress like you said...I even brought things for the people."

Jessica stood up from the couch she sat on, "A very kind gesture and I'm sure it's appreciated but that isn't going to guarantee you a permanent spot here. Now, we can find you something to do, but for now, temporary mind you, you'll be helping Harvey."

"Who is Harvey?" Jessica walked to the door and pointed at his office, "oh...but he's so mean. Do I have a choice? Perhaps another needs help?"

"Do you want this job?"

Yvonne sighed and nodded, Jessica also mentioned to remove the brow piercing. However, the young woman had just gotten it. Already her first day and she was displeasing the boss. Instead, Yvonne pulled some hair and created loose curly bangs to hide the piercing. It worked enough, for Jessica to excused her and let her out. The woman looked down the hall at the man's office, she started to walk towards it again but a light tap on the glass, Jessica's stern look and body language made the Sicilian woman turn back around. The two men were speaking to each other when the woman walked in. They stared at her as if she was some foreign object. "Can I help you?" Harvey asked. After explaining it to him, Harvey sighed and told Mike to help Yvonne while he went to go speak with Jessica.

It was expected of him, Jessica was not surprise to see him barge in her office. He already had a temporary worker at the desk, he did not need her. Jessica gave Harvey an I'm-the-one-who's-in-charge-look. "I am finding a better suited job for her, Harvey, but until her background comes back-"

"She shouldn't work here." Harvey cut her off.

"You don't get to decide who gets put on the payroll, I do. And I won't let his attempt to make me look bad, work. I'm going to make this into a positive." Jessica told him. "I've already begun the work on getting her files here."

"And what do you plan on doing with them?" Harvey asked, casually putting his hands into his pants pocket.

Jessica grinned, "You'll see."

With that said, Harvey left and tolerated Yvonne for the moment. After a few hours, the new girl went from helping Harvey to helping the other partners at the firm. Every occasionally, she would duck off and try to talk to Louis, learning his name after reading it on the door. The same old things happened. Harvey and Mike worked on a few things, Rachel on her life and so on. Until one day, Harvey went and got Donna her job back on her demands. Also, a certain lawyer finally getting a promotion. Yvonne went home, the first few days she didn't leave until nearly nine at night. Filling papers for one person, shredding un-need files, e-mails, phones, walking, running. Here or there, Yvonne sat at the desk with the mess of papers and a closed laptop. She sighed, God was she tired at staring at papers.

Tuesday, was just like any other day. With the exception of the return of Pearson Harman's most exceptional assistant and a new partner. The first thing Donna notice, besides Louis suit, was the girl. That she saw the way the woman looked at Louis when he was apologizing, not only Donna took quick glances but also that woman would look every now and then.

...

Later in the day, Yvonn saw Harvey leave Louis' office; she noticed a 'spark' i Louis all day, it was different seemng as the other day he was, well not this. Looking around, the office wasn't so busy, so sneakily she walked to it and knocked on the door. Louis's attention went to her. "Can I come in?"

"I'm kind of busy." He spoke in a not-so rude tone. But still she came in, holding a few files in hand. Louis walked to his desk and sat down. "What do you want?"

"I was curious. Why you are happy?" She asked, slowly walking towards him.

Louis wanted to tell more people about him making senior just to shout it from the roof of the building and let the city know. Instead, with a simple and calm demeanor he glanced at is laptop and said, "it's nothing really, senior partner." A huge grin emerged on his face. He had not known this woman long but she was always trying to talk to him at work. To somehow be around him, it was kind of a mix between annoying and yet pleasant.

Yvonne skipped to his desk, "that doesn't sound like nothing." She leaned down and her face was within inches of Louis' when he turned to her. It sound...amazing?" She spoke slowly, as if almost asking. Setting the files down, she tilted her head to the side. "Maybe," she paused for a moment, making Louis look at her as if she was the weird one, "maybe you and I can go out? Dinner?"

Leaning back in his chair, Louis chuckled, "are you serious? What do you think this is?" There had to be something to this; someone was behind this. That was his logical thinking.

Taken back, she blinked her eyes, "excuse me? I just thought..." She thought of a way to explain, "...I'm sorry..." She looked down, Louis scrunched his eyebrows before they were raised, "it just, it seemed like a good excuse to ask you out...I just." She grabbed the files, feeling embarrassed enough.

As she walked to the door, Louis took glances from his desk to her. As if this was some sort of test, as if someone was trying to see if he would take the bait. He wouldn't he was too smart for that. But what if this wasn't. What if-" Wait." Yvonne stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Maybe, another time. I already have plans tonight." Louis told her, not looking in her direction. If he had, he would have seen the smile on her face and the glow in her eyes.

Footsteps quickly ran to him again, this she grabbed a pen and some piece of paper, actually it was a document Louis had for his case, but before he could get the words out she wrote on the back and handed it to him. "This. My number. Call me, when a time is right for you." She said. Then literally skipped out his office.

Not thinking twice about it, the day went on as usual. Donna of course, excited about the apology gift she received but then the moment she saw Yvonne, with this sudden new found energy, speaking to everyone she passed by even those she hadn't known. Something was very fishy about this. When she got back, Rachel filled the redhead in. Her getting hired just a couple of days before Donna came back. It was a little slow with her, not fully grasping the English Language but Rachel recalled her leaving early for lunch and coming back nearly three hours later. It was excused because she had a doctor's note to give to Jessica. And after a light scolding from the boss, she was told to give notice about it. She was doing a great job, which Donna huffed at, but Jessica was still waiting on the background of this woman. Her information coming from another country took time. Especially since, they had to go through the Italian Embassy for it.

Eventually, those papers would come and Donna would be the first to know about it. As the day proceeded, night fell on this glorious New York City and the lights created spectacular scenery. Aside from the car horns, people shouting and whatnots of the city life, but still amazing nonetheless. Harvey had shown up and the two began to talk. The conversation went well, until Harvey pulled out papers from five years ago. Explaining he was only made senior partner so Hardman had a vote. Angry that Harvey would now bring this up, of all times to bring this up why not then.

He wanted Louis to trust him but the newly senior partner asked how he could trust him. Regardless, the dinner ended badly and Louis stormed out. Upset, he had made his mind to go home. It was nearly nine thirty when he checked his phone. That was when a thought came to him, going through his contacts he stopped at the woman's name. He shouldn't. But. Dialing the number, it rang a few times before a voice replaced the dialing tone.

"_Ciao." _

Clearing his throat, "hey there." He said sounding casual, the best he could. "Any chance you still want to..."

"_Now? Why..Not, I guess. Would it be fine here? I," _she laughed, "_I already made something."_

Agreeing to it. She headed out to meet him, on the street. It took nearly twenty, maybe thirty minutes, but when he got to the address, Brooklyn nonetheless, they went upstairs to her loft. She wore a simple button up pajamas shirt with pink hearts and white sleeping shorts. She excused her mess, even though we they got in it was hardly messy. A few papers here and there. But alright. Louis looked around, it was a decent place. A loft. The lights were out and there was electric candle lights scattered about. Music was playing from the radio. He followed her into the kitchen. There was another room, it was actually her bedroom.

"I hope it okay, I have cats. Are you allergic?" She asked, grabbing an extra plate and glass. Louis took his jacket off and saw one of the felines run pass him. It reminded him of Bruno, and suddenly it seemed not a good idea to be here. Yvonne turned around and saw the expression on his face, it was clear even in the dim lighting. Putting the plate down, she picked up her nearest cat. Walked over to Louis and had the cat's paw touch his face. "Kitten doesn't like sad face." she said, then handed the cat to Louis, to hold. Then she went back to fix the extra plate. As she did do, he asked what it was. Yvonne said it was baccalà with homemade pasta. Salted Cod. Then he went on mentioning a few things he was allergic to. When he said 'chicken'. She stopped what she was doing, "I never knew people could be allergic to chicken." Speakingin a surprised tone.

"No, just don't like it."

Yvonne nodded, awkwardly, then smiled it off. "I should remember that."

Louis petted the cat lightly and it purred, making itself comfortable in his arms. Louis did notice a few things, "you know..." he started, Yvonne turn to him as she spoon some food on a plate. "this one,"

"she."

"She...she's a little on the light side. Maybe...not eating enough?" he pained for him to say that.

Yvonne shrugged, "maybe so...but her so picky. Other two eat before her." She shook her head, "have to feed her separate."

"What do you give them?"

Walking over to the oven, she opened it, "I'm not sure. It always something different."

Louis walked over to her, cat still in his arms, "that's not good. You need to feed them something good for them, not all cat food benefits them." He said, like a pro.

Yvonne held the plate in her hand, she giggled. "Is so? What do I need for them?"

"For one, there are many products." Louis began and went into a full depth explanation of everything bad and good for cats. They sat down at the table and Louis still explained. Even down to the fact, cats need to floss. She chuckled then it turned into a laugh, which Louis saw nothing funny. "What?"

"I'm sorry, forgive me, forgive me, it's just I never seen anyone so...detailed...with animals. It different." She took a drink of water from her cup, "do you have one?"

Moving his hands about, Louis trailed away from the subject. So instead, Yvonne talked about something else. She asked what happened to his plans and Louis gave a roundabout answer. Not really telling her but at the same time telling her. Eventually it became late, but they still talk subjects outside of work. Entering the grounds of common places. Likes and dislikes. Favorites, like food, drinks, places, days, etc. When it came up somehow, Louis asked about the lights. Yvonne burst into laughter, explaining she just sent in the money order to pay her bill but they already had cut it off. She sighed after her small laughter and just shrugged, but was thankful her neighbor let her make dinner at her place. It was something that happened from time to time. Explaining, that her money was still in Euros because she uses some of it to help her brother, which that was a subject for another time, and because of it. Every so often, she has to convert the money to US dollars, sometimes it took a while, because she would often to forget to go.

A few drinks between them, that comfortable silence and suddenly, well maybe it was because of the recent events or just plain human nature, and the two found themselves closer than one should. Yvonne out of nowhere felt the need and she cautiously placed her lightly moisten lips on Louis. It was a surprised, that is for sure, a few seconds and she broke the kiss. However, neither of them felt, awkward, they did not feel like it was an 'OMG, what just happened?' moment. Again the kiss happened, this time both participating. Yvonne's hands ran over the thinness of Louis' hair and he had a handful of her thick, curly locks. The couch was not enough room for them, doing so they went to her bedroom. Passing the eaten food on the table, two of the cats and then landing on the bed with the over plush blankets. One of the cats cried and ran out, after almost being smashed. Speaking of which, is what the two were still doing as clothes began to come off in the dim lighted room.

With nothing stopping it, no phone calls, no knocking on the door. Nothing. In heat of the moment, the nightlife of Brooklyn, New York faded into the early morning around them.

...

Tangled in the sheets and blankets of pink, purple, and green. Her mountain of curled nearly covered her hair. The dawn had barely shown its face. She yawned, the alarm clock still off. She hoped by the time she came back from work, it would be on. She looked at her phone. Ten till six. Sitting up, she further stretched her body that was when she caught a glimpse in the mirror hanging on the wall her partial nudity. Her hands flew up to her right side, just above her breast before hearing a noise coming from the living room. Quickly she grabbed the nearest item and threw it on. A white shirt, much too big for her body. She got out of bed, fully realizing she was naked. Grabbing an object from underneath her pillow and headed to the living room. She heard movement going on and something was placed down on a surface, one of the tables in the living room perhaps.

Without waiting anymore, she went to the front and aimed the object at the figure in her home. Her darken eyes light up, the sleek metal weapon aimed at the head of a man in a short sleeved shirt and slacks. A cup in his hand. She lowered it when she quickly fumbled in her thoughts, "oh Diu, Louis! What...are you doing?" her voice shaken.

"I was thinking along the lines of not getting shot in the morning was something I didn't plan on." He said, his eyes slightly widen.

Yvonne put the gun down on the desk, the desk near all the papers she had and books she was reading. She tried to put together what happened in her mind it was hard to force it. She looked up at Louis, "I'm sorry...I just-" she couldn't find the words. However, Yvonne knew from the look on his face that he wanted an answer, an explanation. However, she was hesitating to give one to him.

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** First off, I am just in 'awe' about everyone who've read this story, the traffic is more than I expected. I dunno, if you liked it, or what but regardless I wasn't expecting this. With or without reviews, I'm just happy knowing it is being read. That said, I know not a lot of people have FF accounts, but if you happened to have a twitter account, I'm Mistress_Luci. I post updates of my stories and other nonsense. So, if you wanna follow this story, that's your best chance.

The next chapter should be up before the new Suits Episode on Thursday. It might be short but it will be up. I really hope this isn't moving too fast, but I know sometimes in life things like that can happen. Plus, I wanna be on track. Sorry for any errors, I'll try to correct them ASAP, just let me know. Also, I'm trying to be as correct as I can with a lot of facts, so if I am wrong then please let me know. Really.

Oh and what Yvonne said, should translate to ' I would like to buy a hat'. My Sicilian is a bit rusty, sorry.

Again, I am seriously in love with you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing in a circle, she said, "I'm sorry. I'm a little ... uhh, jumpy." she told him, "I don't have visitors over often." Yvonne looked over at the arrangement on the coffee table, "what this?"

"Some people would call it breakfast." Louis answered as she went over and examined the food. "I, normally-" he was trying to answer her but the sight of the woman in his shirt.

"You got breakfast?" She looked over at him.

"Well, I didn't. I had Harold get it."

Yvonne then saw a fresh suit laid out neatly on the couch along with anything else. She glanced at the clothes. Louis then gestured to the wall of frames. "What's all this?"

Picking out what she wanted, "I'd rather not."

"Aren't we a little passed this?"

"Si...It was a long time ago. I wanted to, tried to, but..." she paused, "didn't." Louis walked over to the frames, the words were in Italian. Yvonne followed, "It a LL.M. All that work for something that means so much to a lot of people...but so little to me."

"As great as that sounds, really need to go." Louis said when Yvonne began to enter her dream like state.

Snapping out of it, she nodded and showed him where to change. When he began to make references of the eventful night, Yvonne was clueless. Wondering what he meant. Especially when Louis mentioned how 'sensitive' she was. Brushing her hair, as she walks around her loft was the moment she fully realized what he meant. Even as he was flossing, at first telling her that there's a better brand than what she has, Yvonne's heart stop it was usually when she slept most of her recent memories didn't stay long, unless she force herself to remember. Running to her room, she looked at it better. Her clothes from the night scattered on the floor and the bed's blankets even more wrinkled and messy. Blushing hard, she tried to catch her breathe. _I...I really...oh no...oh Diu no. _Crying in her mind.

Walking next to her, Yvonne turned around sharply, he was fixing his tie and a smirk pressed on his face. "Amazing, right?"

"Umm.."

He walked closer to her and put a finger on her lips, "No, it's okay. Words can't explain...you're not the first. But we have work." He smiled and then said he would see her there before leaving her place.

Standing there, dimwittedly Yvonne tried to wrap her mind around this. She tried to as she quickly cleaned her place, as she took his suit to the cleaners seeing as it was the least she could do. She tried to on her way to work and even as she worked. Yvonne had a hard time knowing she opened herself in so many ways to someone she barely knew. Whenever she caught a glimpse of Louis or even heard him coming, she would quickly leave the area, be it hiding in the supply closet or running to the end of the hall.

Clearly, Louis was not hiding his happiness. Harvey walked passed him in the hall, "did I miss something?" He asked. Seeing how Louis had not stopped smiling in...Forever.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I didn't go home last night." Louis said, as if he was rubbing it in his face.

Raising a brow, Harvey pulled out his phone. "That's strange."

"What?"

"Well, see I just texted your pretend wife and she begs to differ."

"For once, I was with a beautiful woman last night." Louis blurted out.

"Oh, so this whole time it was men?" Harvey smirked.

Not amused, Louis grinned and then gave a serious look. "Say whatever you want, nothing is going to ruin this day." Going to his office, he had some 'pep' in his step.

Meanwhile, Yvonne had just finish making appointments for the other partners in the firm, now one of the partner's assistant had taken leave because of a death in the family, so she took over their duties. Standing next to Donna's desk, waiting for her to return, Yvonne spaced out and sighed. However, a tap on the shoulder took her into reality. Looking over it was Harvey and he gestured her to come in his office. Doing so, the woman did closing the door behind them.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"You could say so." Harvey began, taking off his suit jacket and setting on the back of his chair. "Did you think no one would know?"

"Um...k-know what?" She asked, though it felt as if her throat was filled with cotton.

Shrugging his shoulders, as he sat on the corner of his desk. Gesturing she come closer, "don't play dumb. I know you're secret and I have to admit...I'm a little jealous."

Her face expression went from worried to shock and confused. "I'm sorry, Harvey-"

"Shh shh, let's keep this kinky...its Mr. Specter to you." He had a seductive look and leaned onto his desk.

"T-this is no good for me...may I leave your office?" She asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey asked her, Yvonne blinked and looked around; they were in a cabin like room. Filled with candles and rose petals all over. A very sensual and romantic setting. When she looked back at Harvey, he was laid out on a bed wearing only the thin white sheets on his waist. Laid out as if he was some sort of Greek God and she some simple mortal aimed to please him. "Good thing you're not wearing any panties." Harvey said in a low voice. "Yvonne..." then he repeated her name. Over and over.

Yvonne clenched her legs together and when a semi-hard shoved made her lose her balance, she shook her head and was back in the firm. And a voice called her name again, "I don't want to make it kinky!" She shouted and everyone who was in range of her voice stopped and looked. Even Jessica peeked out from her office and wondered what was happening.

"I'm sorry what?" Donna said.

Looking over at the redhead, Yvonne's face was flushed. The woman set the files on her desk, "I need to go..." she walked passed Donna, bumping into Harvey. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Specter...I mean kinky...er, I mea-" frustrated, Yvonne walked off.

Donna looked at Harvey, "What did you do?"

"Why do I have to do something?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, as Harvey walked in his office. The woman looked in the direction Yvonne walked in. Going to the restrooms. Then she saw Louis walked pass her, talking to every and insulting most as he walked passed. Her detective instinct emerged.

In the washroom, she splashed water on her face, even getting some on her dark red dress. A very simple sleek dress, with short sleeves and the hem reaching her knees. It clung to her body tightly. Underneath she wore a long sleeved white shirt. Her hair down, reaching the middle of her back. She wore a clear plug in her eyebrow piercing to make it less noticeable. With her hands on the sink, she tried to relax but her body wouldn't. The door opened and closed, Yvonne jumped.

"Something's up." Donna said, walking to her.

"I do not know what you mean."

"Listen, I didn't get to be the best by knowing nothing. I know everything and I'm getting at the fact-"

"You know nothing, please, leave me alone!" Yvonne stood up and shouted. Donna noticed how her hands shook. "Please." Then she left the washroom.

It was a bad time to leave though. As Louis walked to inform Harold of what to do, well to scold him really, he saw Yvonne leaving and then Donna close behind her. However, both women walking separate ways. Donna went straight to Rachel, and Louis knew. He gritted his teeth and shook his head. For this to happen, again. Ignoring what he was about to do, he went to confront Yvonne. "Hey." He said, getting her attention, which worked because she looked like a deer in headlights. Her body froze and her eyes wide.

"Louis, I-"

"Don't, do you think I don't know what's going on?" He said with full-on authority.

"I-what?"

"You. Donna. Really, I-"

"Wha-wait-" But Louis was already starting to draw attention.

Quickly, Yvonne pulled Louis in his own office, closing the door. She was walking away from Donna, after talking to her. Dodging her questions. Louis once again felt, betrayed, letting someone close, and it ends like this. Like with Mike and Harvey before. Well except this time, it was personal. "You think you can waltz in here with your little, foreign, cute, accent and perfect hair and do what you did-"

"Louis-" she jumped in, and then when he would not stop accusing her of whatever it was, she smacked him. "Louis!" Her voice higher, "I was not speaking of you, I was not ... how could you think that?" They looked at each other.

"Come on, you've been avoiding me all day. How do you think I got this job, I'm not-"

"Hush..." She raised her hands up, "it not what you think...understand, please," she licked her lips, "that, what happened between us, I mean this seriously. You," she pointed at him, "were my first. I...I just am not very sure...how to deal with it. I-" trailing off from her sentence she sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands.

Louis turned around, but she kept talking. "I just don't know. I want to see where it goes but then...oh Diu, I'm so confused," she sighed.

A few seconds of silence, "I...I ws your first."

She looked up, "was that all your ears heard?" she blinked.

"I hear you, but I was your first?" The grin on his face grew.

Slightly annoyed, she nodded, "yes." Then she stood, "do not let your head get big. I don't know what I want to do...I just...need to think." her arms crossed her chest, she went to leave his office, and then stopped at the door. "If it counts...it...was amazing." she said quietly before walking out.

Nodding, after she left Louis just wished he could shove this in Harvey's face. During the rest of the day, she needed to clear her head. She was lost in some way. Life was always the one to throw something in your way, but sometimes those things were too much. Yvonne felt out of place, it never came to her about those needs. Between wanting a better life, helping her brother, the accident and so forth. All that was forgotten. Until last night, ever since, it seemed her body was on a spree. It wanted, it desired, it lusted. She wanted to experience what her mind buried. The more she force herself to remember the more vivid her mind got. At times, she could feel his touch, his lips, and his not-so-shapely body against her. Yvonne would tense up and lose all concentration at work the next two days. So much, she was not really listening to Kyle and Devon when they mentioned the moment she was more than a temporary worker. That there was 'traditions' Pearson-Hardman had. Something about dinner and quizzes.

She just nodded and acted as if she listened, when her mind was on an entirely different level. The whole point of this was to earn more money and to just get better. However, this, Louis, it changed everything. You should never mix work and personal affairs. Sadly, she did and now it was complex. Maybe it would not be so, if she had worked her for a while and then known him. But no, and even after hearing what things he did. How he operates. Yvonne's first thought of him, hasn't changed. It should but it didn't. Even catching him his office, doing the un-manliest of things, she would smile and just shake her head. Louis Litt was a different type of man. She was not sure what that type was, but he was different. She could recall growing up, men would. Well they would be more like Harvey, in a sense. They would not dwell so much on theater, ballet, or such. The sports, yes. Well, there were a few that might have but none would ever be like him.

For a while, she did avoid Louis. She didn't want to speak with him. Not right now. Then she overheard Louis and Hardman talking. About how Daniel was framing Louis five years ago. How he could ruined his life. And that his senior partnership was to earn his vote, though Daniel claimed no such thing. He left Louis the words, "Don't doubt yourself."

...

At the elevators, she saw him walking to his office, looking at the doors and at him. She made her choice to walk over. Louis sat at his desk, as if he was getting ready to leave. "Louis..." Yvonne spoke, walking in.

"Now you wanna talk?"

Still walking in, she fixed her dark blue jacket and then adjusts the hem on her white hair fully pulled into a bun; showing off her slightly round face. "Listen, I was rude. I understand...but I've had time to think." He looked up at her. "And after hearing all things people say about you. Mostly bad things," Louis was about to speak, when she stopped him. "I know...that as true as it may be...you seem to have good intentions behind it." Fiddling with her purse straps. "I don't know where it may go. Anything...but, if you willing to, I would not mind getting to know you." she smiled a little.

"So...what you're saying-?"

Putting a finger on his lips, she leaned down, "keep it quiet between us, and yes. But don't let our personal relationship...get in way of work. You treat me, as you would anyone else...yes?" Louis nodded; Yvonne smirked and stood straight up. "Now, would you come home with me?"

"W-what for?"

"You need to get your things." Giggling she walked to the door and said she would wait by the elevators. So many things ran in her head. The most was her doubt of being able to do this. With her lack of relationship experience, she probably should have asked for advice or called home. But what if she would've had cold feet? It did not matter; she wanted to see this through, it may have moved fast, very fast, but hopefully this will work things out and something wonderful would come out of this. Yvonne saw Louis coming towards her, she pressed the button on the elevator to go down, her thoughts and doubts left her and hoped nothing bad would happen.

...

Jessica looked at the envelope Louis had left, the buy-in money the senior partners had to give. But she wonder who he would vote for. She kept calm about it, very calm. Twenty-four hours. It seemed like forever. A knock on the door, it was her assistant. "Ms. Pearson...these came in for you." She handed them to Jessica. A large sealed envelope. Thanking her assistant, the woman left for the night. Opening them, she read the first few papers, these were Yvonne's papers. Then read further into her work history and accomplishments. Jessica grinned, "Daniel Hardman, do I have a surprise for you."

* * *

**Authoress Notes: **Hmm, it's a bit slow but needed. I still love all those that have read this. Maybe a few comments, favs, and what nots would help. But still, thank you all!

Hope everyone catches the Suits Episode tonight! :D asdfghjkl! I also fixed errors in the last chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the vote, Yvonne came in early only because she had received a call from Jessica. She was tired, having been up pass two in the morning. Today she would replace one of the temporary workers until lunch. Therefore, work should not be that busy. Heading straight to the managing partner's office, she saw the woman sitting at her desk. It was six in the morning, and hardly anyone was here. "You wanted to see me?" she asked, just walking in.

"Yes." Gathering the papers and files on her desk, she folding her hands on top of the work and looked Yvonne straight in the eye. "Why are you an assistant here?"

"That was what the job said?" Asking as she clenched tightly to her purse. The first thing, her mind thought of is that Jessica somehow knew. Knew what she was up to. "Am I being fired?"

"Actually, no..." Jessica stood up from her seat; as usual, her outfit consisted of class and elegance.

"Then...-"

"You, don't need this job or this work." Jessica said.

"I don't understand."

"I read your files," Yvonne gasped slightly then closed her mouth as Jessica continued. "I'll be honest; I wasn't expecting to find much. Or anything you told Hardman to be true. But...it's here, your degrees, work backgrounds...it's really beyond anything I would've imagine." She picked up a piece of paper, "you didn't graduate Harvard, but you did attend there, what happened?"

Yvonne sighed, "It something I don't wish to speak of, ma'am."

"Why not, Ms. Yvonne? Or is Captain Cimo a more suitable title?"

Her heart sank heavy the moment she said that. Tucking strands of hair behind her ears, Yvonne looked down at the carpeted floor. "It not that I am ashamed of what I've done. But they were not the brightest part of my life."

"Nine years is a long time." Jessica sat the paper down.

"Moment women could join, I did. I everything I could. It still was not enough." Yvonne said, "I am sorry, I did not be truthful but it difficult to explain."

"You were let go a year ago, but you've been in the U.S for five years. Is there something I should know?"

"There was an incident. In Italy, I was told to see doctor here in New York. Having my card already, I came here to get better but only to find out I wouldn't." A frown came on her face, "no matter how hard I tried, and they saw it best to let me leave." Yvonne stopped. "I do not understand where this is coming from?"

Jessica walked over to Yvonne, "You are more than qualify, and you shouldn't lower your worth. There's an open-"

"That is very kind but-"

"I wasn't finish, there is an opening. Think about it."

Nodding to what she said, Yvonne left her office. Her fingers fiddled with her hair as she went over to her desk. Sitting down she put her purse to the side and took a deep breathe, glancing around. Everyone was starting to come in, preparing for the day. She saw Mike; he looked out of it but did not bother to ask why. Maybe it was just today.

She didn't know, she was too distracted. Louis came in, going straight to his office, not even looking or speaking to anyone. Yvonne tried to but she held her tongue. Looking at her computer, which she personalized by changing the language to Italian, she went to a mail site and decided to write to her brother back home. Being vague on a few details. Then she actually did some work before picking up her phone and dialing Norma's desk. She picked up.

"Yes, Yvonne?" The older woman answered.

She was a sweet woman, despite the oddness she had, Norma was quite pleasant. "I was wondering if Louis is free for lunch." She asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not." Norma could hear the disappointment in the way Yvonne sighed, "Something the matter?"

"I-I am not sure."

Norma grinned but Yvonne could not tell, "Someone's been bitten."

"I wasn't-I don't understand. Are there bugs?" Yvonne asked Norma, "should I worry?"

Norma laughed, "No, dear, no. I mean, you think no one sees it. If Donna noticed it, everyone does." Yvonne stuttered to speak, "don't play dumb. You like him, for some reason." Muttering the last part. "Listen, I'll let you in on a secret."

"OK?"

"Keep your options open."

"W-why?"

"You're a nice girl, but you're no Sheila Sazs." Then she hung up.

Blinking a few times before putting down the phone, she did not bother to wonder what she meant by that.

Later in the morning, the voting took place. Everyone was tense. When the votes were added up later and the managing partner was picked, it was not any better. While everyone was letting the news sink in, Yvonne searched around and found the person the person she was looking for. Then quickly pulled her into the women's restroom.

"Wh-what-why?"

Closing and locking the door, Yvonne looked at Donna, "Who is Sheila Sazs?"

Her eyes lit up and her face glowed, "I knew it!" Donna's voice echoed in the bathroom and she grabbed Yvonne by the shoulders, "Why?! Of all people in this place-"

"Ow, ow, ow" Yvonne pulled Donna's hands off her shoulders. "Please, no."

Donna waved her hands, "alright, alright. But why?"

Rubbing her right shoulder, she glances around the bathroom, "can you please answer my question? Everyone tells me, you know everything..."

"Precisely," Donna told her then filled her in on the who, the what, and all things juicy in Pearson Hardman. "But I'm surprise," Donna shook her head, "someone like you can defiantly do much better."

"It's complex."

"I think not, Captain." Donna saw Yvonne's reaction and winked at her, "If I were you, I would take the job." Donna flipped her red hair and unlocked the door before leaving.

The woman to a look at herself in the large mirror. A black sheer blouse with a black tank top underneath, a grey skirt reaching her mid-thighs and simple pumps. Walking to the sink, she put her loose hair in a ponytail, and then unbuttoned her blouse. Placing the fabric on the counter, Yvonne slid the tank top strap and bra strap down, looking at the long scar on her shoulder and stopping in the middle of her right breast. She traced the outside with her index finger. Thinking over what Donna said and what Jessica said.

Should she?

No. Maybe. She didn't feel like she should, like she didn't feel should've gotten promoted. The door opened and quickly fixed the straps and put on the blouse. Freeing her hair from the ponytail and letting it drape on both her shoulders, covering the memory.

Walking out of the restroom, buttoning up the blouse.

She couldn't be whoever this Sheila woman was, Yvonne could only be herself, or at least maybe if she tried, the person who she was six years ago. A year before the accident.

...

Donna went to go help Harvey. Regardless of what happened, she had a smirk on her face.

"What's with you?"

"Oh, just-" Donna couldn't hold her tongue, "turns out that new girl. Yvonne is," She paused for dramatic effect, "well was, a Captain." She beamed her smile at Harvey, who seemed a little lost, "in the-get this-Italian military. This girl, just..." Donna shook hair. "I am more than amazing." Then helped Harvey, "you just never know. Then this whole infatuation with Louis. Erm." Then made a look as if she at something from a cheap restaurant.

"Wait what?!" Harvey stopped what he was doing.

"I haven't even started." Donna grinned.

* * *

**Authoress Notes:** I hoped I didn't give so much away. However, I will post the next chapter Monday. I hope that by then, everyone has seen it. More detailed and drama-ish.


End file.
